


Sakura

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, pretty!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Rhett wants to talk about their relationship, Link doesn't want to hear it.





	1. Prolouge

The message ‘we need to talk’ showed up on Link’s cell phone. The screen lit up and the phone buzzed but Link was asleep. Christy reached across her husband sleeping soundly to check the message. She blinked at the bright light and squinted at the screen, reading the text from Rhett. Christy frowned. The text before was about lunch and the text before that was about a type of tree that had a genetic mutation and could only be preserved by being grown in a lab. Christy shook her head as she put the phone down and went back to sleep.

“You got a text from Rhett last night,” Christy said in the morning, before they got out of bed.

Link made a sleepy noise at her.

“I read it, might of been important.” She sat up, looking at her husband who rolled over and looked back at her, suddenly fully awake.

“W-- was it?”

She shook her head and reached for her hair tie, putting her hair up in a ponytail. “No, just that you should call him.”

Link fell back down against the pillow with a sigh. Christy got out of the bed.

“Did it say-- what did it say?”

Christy picked up the bundle of clothes she had picked out yesterday, “Just that he wanted to talk. Maybe he got some idea about work?”

“Probably,” Link answered immediately.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. The silence stretched, thin and fragile, and Link held his breath. Christy shook her head and walked away and Link fell back against the mattress with a deep sigh. He put on his glasses and picked up his phone and texted a reply to Rhett; ‘I’m coming over in an hour’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; in Sweden there are is a birch tree, the Ornäs birch, that came about due to a mutation. However, it doesn’t have male flowers and cannot reproduce on its own. It’s the national three of Sweden.


	2. Blossoming

 Link walked through the front door and Rhett got off the couch. “It’s just us.”

“I’m here. Talk.” Link stopped far away from him, arms crossed, eyes dark.

Rhett heavd a sigh. “Look, don’t be like that.”

“Like what,” Link said, throwing his arms out.

“Like you’re trying to pick a fight, man!”

Link shrugged at him and Rhett sighed again. After a moment of silence, Rhett held back another sigh.

“Will you at least sit down?” Rhett said and went back to the couch, dropping down heavily. Link followed after a few seconds, sitting down far away from Rhett. The distance swirled with cold that hit Rhett like an icy wind.

“Don’t text me in the middle of the night. Christy read it.” The words were as cold as the space between them.

“If you talked to her it woudn’t be a problem that she’s reading your texts!” Rhett’s angry voice didn’t heat the space up as much as it collided with Link’s coldness.

Link shook his head. He frowned and crossed his arms again. “So what, you’re ending this now?”

“I’m what?”

Link rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Rhett. I know what ‘we need to talk means’. It means you’re gonna end it!”

Rhett shook his head, blinking. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. “No. I don’t want it to end. That’s why we should talk.”

“Oh.”

The ice in Link’s eyes melted away and his shoulders dropped. He shifted, twisted. Fingers playing with nothing. “You. You aren’t— walking out on m— this?”

Rhett moved closer. He reached out a hand and gently brushed his fingers through Link’s hair. “No. Never.”

Link mumbled another soft ‘oh’ and then gave a little laugh. “I’m being stupid. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Hey. Come here.” Link reached for him and Rhett allowed himself to be tugged into an embrace. He nuzzled into Link’s chest and closed his eyes.

Rhett’s heart rate picked up as he let a hand settle against Link’s waist. He let out a soft hum and breathed in the warm scent of Link. The cold was gone, the anger was gone. Rhett felt alive and alight at every point of contact between their bodies.

“Can I? Can I suggest a rule?”

Rhett hummed at him.

“Only work at work. I know I kinda started it at work but, uh, no late nights or adventures in our office. Or the dressing room.”

“Okay.”

“And let's plan our— shoot, what is it called? S— session?”

Rhett lifted his head. “It's called 'scene’. Like you do 'a scene’ together, you know?”

“You don't have to put it in a sentence, Rhett. I know what it is. Next 'scene’, I want to plan it. Don't just spring it on me, man.”

“Okay, yeah.” He nuzzled back into the warmth of Link, pressing his nose to Link’s throat.

“And we shouldn't— do this. Outside of a scene we should just, be friends.”

Rhett reacted by grabbing a tighter hold before he shifted away slowly. “If you just talked to—”

“No.”

“Do you really want to be sneaking around behind her back?”

“I'm not sneaking around. I'm compartmentalising.”

“Oh, come on.”

“Shut up.”

Rhett raised his hands. “If that's how you want to do this.”

“Yes. I've already said it. How many times to I need to tell you?”

“It seems like lying, I'm just telling you.”

Link rolled his eyes. “Stop pushing my buttons.”

“I'm just saying—”

“You're not 'just saying’, you're judging me and it's offensive.”

Rhett opened his mouth, drawing a sharp breath filled with barbed words to breathe back out, but was cut short by a sound. Link fished his cellphone out of his pocket and frowned at the screen.

“Crap. Christy wants be to run some errands.” He pushed his glasses up. “I left her with the kids so she says I have do it.”

“Okay. Okay, we'll talk more, you know, later.”

“Yeah.” Link pocketed the phone and left and Rhett sank down into the couch with a groan.

* * *

 Link didn't return until the same evening. He walked through the door and Rhett tried to put the hot pan away in time to get the door but his wife was already there.

“Oh. Hi, Link. Rhett didn't tell me you were gonna come over. There is enough supper if you want some.”

“Hey, Jessie. No thanks, I just want to talk to Rhett. If that's okay.”

“Yeah.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah, sure. Rhett is in the kitchen. Come on in.”

Drawing a deep breath, Rhett took the oven mitts off and smiled at Jessie and Link walking towards him. Jessie gave him a quick smile and immediately busied herself with making dinner. Link stopped in front of him, shuffling his feet and glancing at Rhett.

“C’mon,” Link mumbled and reached for Rhett's hand. He laced their fingers together and walked Rhett to the guest bedroom.

Rhett's hand was damp against Link’s dry one. The warmth of the touch spread through his arms into his chest and belly. He closed the door behind them and bit his lip, smiling at Link as he moved closer. Link smiled back and dropped his gaze.

“Sorry about earlier.” It was a whisper.

“Yeah, I know.” Rhett moved closer. Link’s touch pulled him in and he closed his eyes for a moment.

He blinked his eyes open and smiled at the soft look on Link's face. With another step closer their bodies touched and Rhett let his free hand find Link’s cheek. He leaned down and rested his forehead against Link's.

“M’thinking about kissing you,” he breathed out and listened to Link giving a shaky exhale and felt him clutch Rhett's t-shirt.

“I'm thinking about it too.” It was quiet, shaky. Link's fingers twitched.

With a sigh Rhett pulled back a little. He gave Link a smile before dropping his hand and putting more distance between them. Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Got you something when I was out,” he said once he opened his eyes again. He picked up a small paper bag and handed it to Rhett.

“It's not even my birthday,” Rhett said and Link rolled his eyes at him.

“Don't be a jerk.”

“Thanks for gettin’ me something.” Rhett reached into the bag and picked up a bottle. White and with pink text reading ‘shower oil’.

Link was looking at him. “It's cherry blossom.”

“Yeah, I know. It says it on the bottle.”

“Don't be such a smartass. It says it in Japanese. You didn't know that.”

“No, look, there. Near the bottom.”

“Oh.”

“See.”

“Whatever.”

“Thanks, Link. I'm gonna smell really nice.”

“Yeah. There was a store in the mall and I was going to walk pass it when they asked if I wanted some tea so I said 'yes?’ and then I was inside the store and they asked if I was looking for something. I was just drinking the tea they just gave me!”

Rhett laughed quietly.

“So I said 'something for my girlfriend’ and they showed me a red bottle that smelled of roses, I think, but it almost gave me a migraine. So I bought that one.”

Rhett clutched the bottle hard and tried to speak without letting his voice tremble. His heart was making little jumps. “You called me your girlfriend?”

“What? Oh. Yeah.” Link dropped his gaze, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Didn't want to get you something for men.”

Rhett made a noise. “Pink and flowery things isn't just for girls, man!”

“Was that sexist? I didn't mean to say something sexist.” Link frowned at him and Rhett shook his head.

“Gendered products is such a stupid concept. Like, why is flowers for women, you know? Maybe they want something like wood and something? Like, scents don't have gender!”

“Rhett?”

“What?”

“Tell me what to call you. I don't want to get it wrong.”

Rhett blinked and stopped in the middle of a thought. Link was looking at him with a furrowed brow and Rhett felt a smile break through and tug at his lips.

“I like when you call me 'baby’,” Rhett said quietly, dropping his gaze. He felt his cheeks heat up and he squirmed.

“Oh, yeah?” Link’s voice was low and rough. “Come here, baby.”

Rhett put the bottle down and took a step, closing the distance between them. Link's arm snuck around his waist and he grabbed Rhett by the chin with the other. Rhett looked at him through heavy eyelids.

“Hey there, baby girl.”

The words hit Rhett's lips in a soft puff of air and he gasped. His eyes fluttered closed and he reached for Link, grabbing a hold of his waist and pressing himself close as he tugged Link against him.

“Good boy.”

Rhett gave a soft moan. “Gosh, Link.”

Link's hand slipped to the nape of Rhett's neck. Rhett made a small noise and pressed even closer. He bent down and pressed his lips to Link's neck. Link's fingers moved into his hair, grabbing. Rhett breathed against warm skin, heart beating like bird wings. A constant flutter stirring up emotions.

Rhett hands were roaming against Link's chest, his waist, his back. Link walked him backwards until Rhett hit the door. He pressed up against Rhett and all air left Rhett's lungs in a rush and he gasped. He let out a groan as Link’s palm slowly slid along the inside of Rhett’s tight. A series of _‘yes, yes, yes’_ fell over his lips in a low, desperate voice. Spreading his legs and squeezing his eyes shut against emotions welling up like a sudden tide, Rhett begged for _closer_ and _more_.

“Please. Want to. So bad.” He tugged at Link’s clothes and pulled him close by the hips.

He growled at the lack of progress he was making.

The sudden knock on the door sent them both jumping high into the air and Link stumbling back. Rhett took a steadying breath.

“Supper is ready in ten. The boys will set the table in five,” Jessie said through the closed door.

Rhett drew a breath through his nose and exhaled slowly. His heart was still thumping madly. “I’ll be out in a second, baby.”

“Okay.” Jessie’s receding footsteps could be heard and Rhett thumped his head against the door.

“Sorry,” Link mumbled at him, pushing his glassed up and fidgeting with his fingers.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I shouldn’t have— Your family is out there. I’m gonna— I’m gonna go home.” Link didn’t move. “Uh. Can I—? You’re blocking the door, buddy.”

Rhett pushed himself off the door and opened it. He left the room and heard Link following and shutting the door behind them. They walked over to the front door together. With a hand on the handle, Link stopped and looked at him.

“Uh, so.”

“Can I call you tomorrow?” Rhett said in a rush, his cheeks feeling hot.

“Sure. Yeah, of course.”

With that, Link left and Rhett closed his eyes and counted silently to ten before he walked towards the kitchen and his family.


	3. In Bloom

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Rhett murmured to Jessie, who had curled up in their big bed, dark hair flowing like a river over the soft pillow. She didn’t reply, only waved a hand at him.

Rhett stepped into the bathroom, his gift from Link held tightly in his hand, and he closed and locked the door. He pulled his t-shirt off slowly, letting his fingers drag across his stomach. The t-shirt fell to the floor. His fingers curled into the fabric of his joggers and he slid them down. Rhett turned his back to the mirror and stepped out of the pants. His hand hit his ass with a low smack and he bit his lip as the image of Link bending him over and landing opened palmed blows to his ass and thighs played in his mind.

Rhett hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his panties. The pinkish purple garment joined the rest of the clothes in a pile on the floor. Picking the bottle up from the counter, Rhett stepped into the shower. He set the temperature and turned the water on and adjusted the showerhead so he could step in under it. The water soaked his hair and ran in warm tendrils down his back. He hummed as the temperature creeped into his muscles. The chronic ache in his back hit his mind before the warmth of the water washed it away.

Turning off the water he pumped a handful of the cherry blossom shower oil into his palm. The scent immediately filled the room; dancing through the misty air. Rhett breathed in deeply and smiled to himself. With slow, gentle movements he began working it over his body. He rubbed his nipples, drawing shaky, shallow breaths, and ran his palms down his thighs while choking back a groan. Washing it off he let his hands slide slowly across his wet skin, eyes closed and bottom lip caught between his teeth. When all the soap was rinsed off, Rhett touched his fingertips to his stomach and the dragged his hand down. He trailed it over his hip and down his thigh and then back up again. His mind went back to earlier when Link had pushed him up against the door and Link’s hand at been making its way up Rhett’s thigh. Rhett let out a soft moan as he mimicked that same motion.

When he finally wrapped his hand around his hard cock he had to bite his lip against the groan that wanted to escape. He curled forward and whimpered, bracing one hand against the tile. Rhett began moving his hand and his body remembered the warmth and the weight of Link pressed up against him. His hip rocked not as much forward into his fist but back. With nothing but air behind him, Rhett whined. The feeling of Link fucking between his thighs was branded into his body and the emptiness had him frustrated. With a low growl Rhett let go of his cock and reached back. He teased two fingers against his hole, feeling it flutter beneath his touch. Rhett let out a soft gasp and pushed in just barely. He fell forward against his arm still braced against the wall and panted as he felt the muscles clamping down around his fingers.

He couldn’t do much more than press scarcely more than the tip of his two fingers beyond the tight ring of muscle but even that had him moaning and writhing. Rhett felt an electric heat curl tightly in his groin as he moved his fingers as much as he could. The image of it being Link’s fingers shallowly fucking into him made his legs tremble. He was breathing heavily through parted lips, a curse on each exhale. The thought of Link taking him, of Link slowly fucking into him as he held Rhett down had Rhett trembling all over. His heart was hammering and his stomach lurched as Link picked up the pace in Rhett’s fantasy. Rhett had been on all four as Link’s cock sank into him but Link had pressed him down against the mattress. Link would be heavy on top of Rhett, making it difficult for Rhett to breathe. Link would work his hips in short, sharp thrusts; cock stabbing Rhett’s hole again and again.

The heat inside tightened and Rhett managed to get his left hand on his cock, jerking hard. He came with a choked back sob and Link’s name as a bittersweet taste on his tongue. He pulled his fingers out and turned the water back on, washing away the mess he made. The glow his orgasm had left behind buzzed beneath his skin and behind closed eyes the image of dark hair, sleepy blue eyes and a soft smile was crystal clear.

When he turned off the bathroom light and quietly tiptoed over to the bed, the warm, pleasant sensation had dispersed. It had carved out a place that in its absence only felt hollow. Rhett crawled into the bed and pulled the blanket up. He shifted and turned on his side, burrowing his face in his pillow and drawing shaky breaths. The phone was on the night stand. He closed his eyes. The hollow place inside felt cold and Rhett opened his eyes again and reached for his cell. The light was sharp and he turned it down before opening the text conversation with Link. He glanced over at his sleeping wife but still typed out 'I already used the gift’ and hit send.

Rhett held his breath and a moment later the phone buzzed in his hand. An icy lump grew into shape in his belly and with shaky fingers he opened the text.

_“Damn, already? Wish I knew what you smell like right now.”_

 Rhett gave a breathy laugh and smiled. The lump of ice melted away instantly and he typed up another message.

_“I'll use it before our scene.”_

_“Yeah, you will. And I want you to wear red panties. I want to have a color reference when I spank you.”_

Rhett's exhale got stuck in his throat and his cheeks and ear heat up. He licked his lips as he typed out and sent a 'Yes, Sir’ as his reply. The response read 'good girl’ and Rhett's heart took hours to calm down enough for him to be able to finally fall asleep.


End file.
